


all the riches but I only want you

by fluorescentlwt (CatherineOng16)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (hopefully smut), Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, Fluff, M/M, Model!Zayn, Other, Smut, Top Louis, harry is 20 and Louis is 25, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam pines after zayn - Freeform, maybe smut, niall is dedicated to the pub, prince!harry, royalty!harry, thief!Louis, ziam, ziamziamziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineOng16/pseuds/fluorescentlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a prince. Louis is a thief. Somehow their paths cross.<br/>(Also, Liam may or may not pine over model Zayn Malik and Niall is just Irish and loud)</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the au where louis steals from the palace and harry can't let a pretty face like that rest in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the riches but I only want you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is like the first fic I'm going to try and take seriously.   
> dedicated to erin and livia because they're the best!
> 
> enjoy my attempts at writing because this first chapter will not be very good by any means. (:
> 
> -catherine x

**Your have been cordially invited to a royal banquet celebrating:**

**Prince Harry Edward Styles**

**For: His success of getting into Cambridge University in England.**

**Time: 7:00 PM-11:00 PM**

**October 28th, 2014.**

**Please dress in appropriate and formal attire.**

**Signed:**

**Prince**

**Harry Edward Styles**

 

 

-L-

The Styles family threw the most lavish parties in the whole of England. There was no question to that.

So as Louis Tomlinson pulled into the gates of the palace in his blue aston martin, a smug look on his face as he handed over his invitation to the guard.

With a passing of his hand, Louis was waved into the premises.

He gets out of the car, straightening out his trench coat and smoothing out the navy blue tuxedo under.

 

When he steps inside the hall, no one turns to look at him.

 

_Perfect._ Louis thinks, as he slips sneakily past the guards into a separate wing.

 

He can hear rushed voices and the scurrying of the maids and cooks as they try to supply the whole hall with food. Pots and plates clanking together as they run through the halls, unaware of Louis' presence, hidden in a darker corner.

 

As soon as the last of the maids clears out, Louis checks the time.  _7:23._

 

He checks every doorknob, cursing as he finds them all locked. 

 

"Gemma! Oh come on Gems just wait a second. _Please."_ A deep voice proclaims, and Louis can hear the sound of someone creak their door open, and run down the hall the opposite way.

 

When everyone is out of sight, Louis catches the door just as it's about to close, then walks into the bedroom quickly.

 

It's large. Cream walls and red and gold bedding. The layout simple and clean.

 

What catches his eye are the band posters hanging on the walls. Indie and alternative rock lined side by side on the far side of the wall.

 

He shakes his head. Decides, " _It's absolutely not the right time to ponder over the musical interests of royalty."_ and proceeds to open every drawer and through every nook and cranny.

 

He finds diamonds and jewels, rubies and pearls and Louis has a jackpot in his pockets by the time he slips out of the room.

 

He starts to run back to the main hall when he's met by scared eyes in front of him.

 

"W-what are you doing?" The maid asks, and Louis tries to ease away from her slowly when he hears,

 

"Guards! Guards! There's a thief in the castle!"

 

and so Louis runs.

 

 

-H-

 

"And so, I hope you all enjoy the banquet today. I'm very pleased that you could all attend in celebration of my acceptance into the University of Cambridge. Please mingle and enjoy tonight." Harry states, as the hall erupts into applause.

 

He steps down from the podium, and guides himself to Liam, currently talking to Zayn.

 

He smirks at the two, slightly shaking his head when Liam's face flushes red.

 

Just as he's about to say something a guard walks up to him.

 

"Mr.Styles. It seems we have an issue. Please, you'll need to come outside."

 

 

-L-

 

Louis sprints out of the palace and to his car, turning back every once in a while to check how much of a lead he has on the guards.

 

Unfortunately, Louis ends up landing smack into a mans torso, arms twisting to be pinned down to his car, nose skimming the leather seats.

 

"Fuck." Louis swears under his breath, feeling the metal of handcuffs on his wrists.

"Where d'you think you're going?" The cold voice of a guard whispers in his ear, and Louis doesn't answer, tries to squirm his way free from the guard with no luck.

They continue pelting him with questions, until a voice full of shaky confidence raises,

 

"Stop. Let him go. Right now." 

 

It's the same voice from the hallway, except it seems weaker and smaller.

 

When Louis is uncuffed, he's sent to the ground on his knees.

 

He meets the eyes of Britain's own Harry Styles.

 


End file.
